Forum:Song Translating and Mistranslating/Comment session
;Index *Song Translating and Mistranslating Comment My comment will be below the posting, as to not confuse others. I can either wait till you complete the top half and link it from the YouTube listing, or I can copy it fully to the page. But you still need a proposed idea on what to do with subtitled video links being added to the listing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'll provide a list of unrecommended translators and contributors will be urged to be cautious of addind subtitled videos. I'm still doing writing and the article will grow larger. Copying the whole words wouldn't work well. I'll let you know when I complete the stuff anyway. Damesukekun (talk) 23:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::This is kinda another Black List situation where you can easily upset someone over a misunderstanding, so tread carefully. But understand the need for good translations and its up to the translator to do their best. I swear half the issues with the overseas fandom obession with what the correct interpretation of a song is is based on the mistranslations. One cn see two translation and literally get confused on what a song is about. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::What the "grave mistranslations" that shouldn't be tolerated is is clearly defined in the article. Yet I'll put a note that the list shouldn't be used to discourage or attack any translator. Damesukekun (talk) 06:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::This would prob. be better off as an article page at a later date, this is useful stuff. Especially since there is always a possiblity that someone will switch out subs that were reliable for their version or a friend's version which is not. I approve of the list anyway and honestly? This isn't information thats too easy to find. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:32, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::So far it is looking pretty good. ::::We may need another way of phrasing the top half for those who don't like reading long text ^_^; I can do that when you finish. If this proposal can show people to take some considerations when viewing translations, it would be nice. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've done the writing. Can you summarize the top half and start a new article and move this draft into it? The top half is still informative so maybe we can divide it into a new page. Damesukekun (talk) 14:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Should there also be a note in the other sections to make people aware that even the best translators *may* mess up odd things? I tend to find even the best translators make a mistake, even if its only 1% of th time. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Will there be explained reasons for the Recommended section? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I put a note. Do you think it works? Damesukekun (talk) 15:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that looks good. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Made a few edits. Damesukekun (talk) 14:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Comment pt2 Do you want this on the YouTube list page, a separate page on the main space, or a Vocaloid wiki page? -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :The recommended/unrecommended list on the YouTube list page, and the text on a Vocaloid Wiki page, is this okay? Damesukekun (talk) 15:53, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll see if I can make that work. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just found this unused page about translations. I think you can move the text to the page. Damesukekun (talk) 16:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I am wondering if I should redirect the this whole forum topic with its history to a main space page and then a project page, or just copy the whole thing manually? The Translation Page can be used as a directory and tutorial. I can archive the Comment and Comment pt2 to a talk page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it would be better redirecting this whole draft to a new project page. Damesukekun (talk) 16:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay, obviously I moved the page. I guess we can let it sit as a Vocaloid Wiki page for now, but it may have to be moved as to not make it a stubborn policy, only a recommendation in activity when posting on the YouTube list. I just need to figure out what to break a part. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) eta As I said, I may be moving the list to a Main space article so visitors and contributors will noticed that is a suggestion, not a policy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Could you add a list over active and non-active users? Many of the recommended ones have not been posting videos for over a year.. >< (sorry this is my first time commenting on a wikis so if I did something wrong please don't hate on me orz) -anon^^ —Preceding unsigned comment added by 83.109.178.187 (talk • ) 05:40, November 15, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The accuracy of the translation is the main concern. In addition non-active translators may have the chance to come back. Still I'm open to your comments. Any ideas? Damesukekun (talk) 13:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I just figured that we could add another column adding active/nonactive. Nonactive being if the translator hasn't posted anything for 6 months. :o -Anon^^ —Preceding unsigned comment added by 83.109.178.187 (talk • ) 09:28, November 15, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Translator Request Before I ask the request, I need to know how "free" are you and if there is a list you're currently working on, Damesukekun 'cause I'm not really in a hurry. There's a lot of translators in the list but I'm wondering if I could ask for specific translators to be checked for their translations. Unknown.System (talk) 13:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Checking a translator and a translation doesn't bother me. I read English newspapers and magazines as part of my regular job. The criteria for unrecommended is this. If a translator makes grave mistranslations in the Common Mistakes section for more than two songs, and each of the songs includes 30% mistranslations or more, he/she will be classified as unrecommended. Minor mistranslations don't immediately mean unrecommended, but he/she will be moved to "neutral". Damesukekun (talk) 14:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you could write down a translation to be checked and e-mail it to me, it would be greatly helpful. Damesukekun (talk) 14:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Well that's good to hear ^_^ I'd really appreciate it 'cause it's been real bothering me. *MatamuneDin *maxxspin *Novabee *VocalUploads There are 4 users who I want to check, 4 of them are mainly translators for the Putin-P Series. It's bad enough the Nico Nico Douga fandom are having trouble deciphering the series, I want to check if they're reliable enough. I've heard too many "the translation of the same song from (one translator) sounds so different from (another translator)" comments. Unknown.System (talk) 01:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I went through their subs. Only Novabee was a neutral translator. The other three were unrecommended. Damesukekun (talk) 15:33, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Novabee told me she's working with friend who's a native so that'd explain her neutralness. Thanks a bunch Damesukekun ^-^ Unknown.System (talk) 12:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Could I please request these users? *Choisekunkun *LaXnyd *EikoAkatsuki 23:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the information. LaXynd/Coleena Wu was already listed on unrecommended a week ago. I checked the others' subs and unfortunately Choise and Eiko were unrecommended, too. Damesukekun (talk) 01:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Regarding those two, just out of curiosity, is the listing referring to both of them? I'm not exactly sure how it works, but it seems like each song is translated by one of the two. 02:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::The list is sorted by YouTube channels, not by translators for some translators have backup channels and each of the channels should be listed. If either of them is the translator and the other is the reprinter, the reprinter will be moved to the due category. Damesukekun (talk) 08:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Is a site request okay? It's where I usually go to for translation. Onsenjikan. Unknown.System (talk) 00:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :The translator did quite fine work. Onsenjikan is okay. Damesukekun (talk) 08:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) If it's possible, could you look at JunjouAi? Thank you! Defenestrate (talk) 11:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I checked her translations and found many grave mistranslations in them. She is an unrecommended translator. Damesukekun (talk) 05:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC)